


Out of All the Fish in the Sea

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [23]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: ft enby taem usin xe/xir pronouns~two nerds visiting an aquarium n annoying the heck out of each otherwarnings: cursing





	Out of All the Fish in the Sea

“And here we have some aequorea victoria, commonly known as crystal jellyfish,” Taemin points to the large tank, smiling at the way the nearly-transparent jellies dance around each other, their spindly tentacles swirling behind them. Xe’s been introducing each of the aquarium’s displays all afternoon, using xir best tour guide voice to add a little extra flare. Initially, Kibum thought xir act was funny, and respected xir insistence that xe had to “use that marine biology degree for  _ something  _ now that we’re both artists”, but after hearing xir recall  _ dozens _ of fish names, it was getting a bit annoying.

“You know I could just read the descriptions posted under each tank, right?” he sighs, walking over to the next display.

“Yeah, but why do that when you have your own personal fish expert  _ right here _ ?” Taemin grins, feeling undeniably accomplished at annoying Kibum, “To your left are various eels, including the zebra moray and, my  _ personal _ favorite, the fimbriated moray.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Kibum grumbles. Taemin just giggles, skipping along to the coral reef exhibit.

The two continue to explore the aquarium; Kibum  _ begging _ Taemin to stop with xir commentary, and Taemin smirking evilly as xe recites yet another fish name. The only thing that salvages Kibum’s mood is Taemin getting stuck in an oversized, plastic turtle shell, clearly meant for toddlers to slide through. Xe whines and groans as xe attempts to squeeze xir torso out of the shell, pouting as Kibum doubles over with laughter. Eventually, Kibum grips xir hands and pulls xem through the turtle shell, only feeling a  _ little  _ sorry for xem.

“I was  _ really stuck,  _ you  _ bastard _ ,” Xe lightly punches his arm, hiding a smile behind xir hand despite xemself.

“It was a sign from the aquarium gods that you should  _ stop  _ annoying me,” Kibum snorts, grabs Taemin’s hand, and drags xir towards the gift shop. Ignoring Taemin’s grumbling, he speeds towards the massive plushie display, fawning over how adorable each of them are, and begging Taemin to buy him one.

“ _ Look!  _ Isn’t this humpback whale one  _ so _ cute?” he squeals, hugging the toy tightly and making kissie faces for emphasis.

“ _ Actually, _ ” xe clears xir throat haughtily, “That’s a North Atlantic right whale so...”

“I hate you,” Kibum rolls his eyes, giggling anyway, “But, will you still buy it for me?”

“You’re  _ so _ annoying! _ ” _ Taemin laughs, snatches the plushie, and heads towards the register line.

“Oh, how the tables have turned,” Kibum smirks, pecking xir cheek, “I still love you, even if you’re a massive nerd. And besides, I’ll be able to get revenge when we go to the fossil museum next week.”

“You and your obnoxious paleontology degree, surrounded by dead reptiles” Taemin groans, “You better buy me the  _ biggest _ long-necked dinosaur plushie their gift shop has to offer.”

“ _ Actually _ ,” he clears his throat haughtily, “It’s called a brontosaurus so...”

“Shut up,” Taemin grins at Kibum’s imitation, “You’re the  _ worst.” _

“Right back at you,” Kibum hums, and kisses xem lightly, both of their annoyances melting into a quiet adoration.


End file.
